The Jimmy Potter Stories: Jimmy Goes Hogwarts
by D'attitude
Summary: Jimmy Potter, son of national hero and worldfamous Seeker Harry Potter, is about to start at Hogwarts. Can he live up to the image his father created!
1. Chapter 1

**disclaimer: I don't own anything we already know from the Harry Potter books. I do own the new characters I created for this story. ****

* * *

****This is the first part of the amazing stories of Jimmy Potter. ****We speak twenty years from now. Young Jimmy Potter is about to start his first year at Hogwarts. How will Jimmy survive at the precious wizard school, being the son of national hero and world-famous Quidditch Seeker, Harry Potter. **

A quick guide through the family roots:

Harry Potter + Ginny Weasley  
- James Arthur Potter (11)  
**- Sarah Lily Potter (4) **

Ronald Weasley + Hermione Granger  
- Jeremy Albus Weasley (14)  
- Nicolas Patrick Weasley (11)

Bill Weasley + Fleur Delacour  
- Dylan Arthur Weasley (17)  
- Jonah Charlie Weasley (15)  
**- Jessie Molly Weasley (11)**

**Charlie Weasley + Rowan Derrick  
****- Richard Weasley (17)  
- Evelyn Weasley (16)  
- Lizzy Weasley (11) **

**Fred and George Weasley are not married, therefore they have no children. **

**

* * *

The Jimmy Potter Stories **

Jimmy Goes Hogwarts

Chapter One

_(Summary: The Weasley children, their wives, husbands and children, have been enjoying a nice few weeks together at The Burrow, at the end of the summer holiday.)_

"James Potter! Get down here right now!" bellowed a very upset Harry Potter. He stood at the foot of the stairs, waiting for his son to come down. It was the day that Jimmy would leave for Hogwarts for the first time, and, a stunned Harry, noticed that his son had not yet packed his trunk, with only two hours left before the Hogwarts Express would leave.

James Arthur Potter came slowly down the stairs, a little frightened. He had been upstairs with his cousin Nicolas, hiding for their grandmother because they didn't think she would like the fact that they exchanged her wand for a Weasley Pop-Up wand, a gift from their uncles.  
Most likely she had found out about the wand and told his dad about it.  
Dad must be pretty angry, Jimmy thought. He never calls me James unless he's really angry.

When Jimmy finally reached the end of the stairs, Harry looked down upon him.  
"Jim, care to explain why your trunk isn't packed yet? The train leaves in about two hours, young man."

Jimmy let out a relieved sigh. Dad didn't know about the wand, thank god.  
"I –uh. I kinda forgot about my trunk. I figured mom would do it."he admitted.

"You figured mom would do it?" Harry bellowed. "Your eleven years old James. Take some responsibility!"

James looked down at his shoes. He couldn't really handle it when his dad got angry with him.

"Now get your arse up to you room! Get. That. Trunk. Packed. I'll be checking in half an hour so you better hurry!"

Jimmy turned around and sprinted towards his room as Harry turned around and entered the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked. She was sitting at the table, together with Hermione and Arthur and Molly Weasley.

"Your son!" Harry muttered as he got down next to her and placed his four-year-old daughter on his lap. "The kid still hasn't packed his trunk. And that has to go off to Hogwarts." He sighed.

"Where is he now?" Molly Weasley asked sharply.

"In his room I hope, for his sake!" Harry answered.

Molly Weasley got up from her chair and started dashing towards the door.  
"Then I figure that cute cousin of his, is with him as well. And I have got to go talk with them about a certain wand!"  
With a look that would scare anyone she left the kitchen. Arthur Weasley grinned.

"Those boys. They remind me of certain twins I know. He looked at Harry and Hermione. "Be prepared to receive a lot of owls about those two. I can assure you they will turn Hogwarts upside down, with or without Fred and George's help."

Just at that moment, the twins entered the kitchen.  
"Help?" Fred asked.  
"For who?" George added.

Arthur Weasley started to laugh. "I was just telling Harry and Hermione that their sons look a lot like the pair of you! So that they have to be prepared for a lot of owls."

Fred and George looked at each other and started to laugh.  
"You better watch out for toilet seats, Harry old boy." Fred said as he patted Harry on the should and got down at the table.

Hermione looked very startled as Harry started to laugh, remembering the joke that the twins made, the very first time he ever saw them.

"I'm sure Jeremy will keep an eye on Nicolas. Or, in better words, he WILL keep an eye on Nicky!" Hermione said. "And Dylan's Head Boy and Jonah and Evelyn are both Gryffindor Prefects. And they know perfectly well about the habits of those two."

Dylan Weasley, the oldest Weasley grandchild, had just entered the kitchen and he happened to have overheard the conversation. "Don't worry, aunt Hermione. I'll keep an eye on little Jimmy and little Nicky."

"Thank you Dylan!" Hermione replied.

In the mean time, Jimmy had just received a terrible sermon from his grandmother about the wand. He and Nicolas sat together on Jimmy's bed, and waited for their grandmother to leave. As soon as Molly Weasley left the room, Jimmy started to pack his things.

"That was fun!" Nicolas decided. "She never got this angry before. Maybe I should ask uncle Fred for more of those wands!"

Jimmy did not respond. He seemed to be lost in thoughts.

"I'm really looking forward to Hogwarts you know! After all those stories uncle George told me! I really want to go and see that piece of swamp they created. And search for the secret passages. The only cruel thing is that Dylan is Head Boy and Jonah and Evelyn are prefects. That's terrible you know." Nicolas looked at Jim but he didn't respond, so Nicolas continued his story.  
"I mean, they actually know us! They'll keeping eyes out for anything we can pull and that's really bad!" Nicolas took some time to think. "But on the other hand, it's obvious that uncle Fred and uncle George favour us. That'll pay off in the end!"

Jim still didn't respond. In the end, Nicolas hit him hard against the should. "Jim, come on, what's wrong with you!"

"Dad shouted at me." Jim answered. The confession alone was enough for Nicolas to shut up. An unwritten rule in the Weasley family was that the fathers never shouted to their children. Mothers alright, but if you had your father yelling, you really went to far.

"What did you do then?" Nicolas asked. "And why wasn't I involved?"

"He was angry because I didn't pack my trunk. Can you believe that?" Jim shrugged. "I don't know what's wrong with him, and I'm not going to ask either!"

Nicolas closed his mouth. He was going to suggest that Jim would go and ask his dad what was wrong. On the other hand, he knew his uncle Harry wasn't much of a talker, very unlikely to his own dad. Ron Weasley seemed to take the father-job to serious sometimes, and often he drove Nicolas mad with asking if he was alright. But at least Nicolas could tell anything to his dad. Nicolas knew that Jimmy couldn't do that. He just never felt really comfortable with Harry.

"I tell you what," Nicolas started after a few moments of silence. "I'll help you pack your trunk, we'll carry it down and then we'll go and see if we can have a go on Richard's broom!"

Jimmy seemed to agree to that, so they packed the trunk, carried it downstairs, and went looking for their older cousin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alateriel567: **Thanks for your review! Ofcourse I will make sure the story makes continue's on things I said in the first chapter. As for Neville and Voldemort, you'll find out about Voldemort in this chapter, as for Neville, just wait and see!

**

* * *

**

**The Jimmy Potter Stories **

Jimmy Goes Hogwarts

Chapter Two

Jimmy and Nicolas avoided the kitchen. They didn't feel like bumping into their parents and let them have a go again about some stupid thing like setting of dungbombs the toilet. What made them think that were dungbombs anyway, it just as well could have been grandpa Arthur who just went to the toilet.

When they reached the garden, Jimmy took a second to look around. He loved the Burrow and its gardens. It made him feel completely relaxed and at home. Unfortunately, he and his parents lived in London. It was a big house, worthy of a famous Quidditch Seeker and his family, but Jimmy didn't really like it. He breathed in and out, feeling a little sad that he had to leave all this again. He did look forward to Hogwarts though, a little bit. But then again, he was Harry Potter's son. His father had his own statue within the Ministry for crying out loud. His mother told Jimmy about the things his dad had done. Apparently his father went through all seven years, ending up at the hospital wing at least once. His father was the great Gryffindor hero, probably the best Seeker Gryffindor ever had, and he defeated Lord Voldemort in his seventh year. That was quite some image to live up to!

Jimmy felt only happy that he wouldn't be going alone. Nicolas would come with him, and off course his nieces Lizzy and Jessie. The four of them would all start at Hogwarts. His other cousins already started at Hogwarts. Dylan, his oldest cousin, was in his seventh year, just like Richard, who was second oldest. Then came Evelyn, who would start her sixth year, followed by Jonah, in his fifth year. And Jeremy, Nicolas' brother, and a terrible know-it-all would start in his fourth year. Jimmy knew that it would be nice to have all his cousins around, although, as Nicolas said, Dylan was Head Boy and Evelyn and Jonah were Prefects. That was a pity, Jimmy was sure he and Nicolas couldn't pull off anything unnoticed anymore because their cousins would know immediately who did it. The only cool part was that Richard was there, Jimmy thought. He and Nicolas both agreed that, having Richard as an older nephew was something they had been blessed with. They were convinced that Richard was extremely cool. He looked nothing like the rest of his family, having dark brown hair and really blue eyes. He was very tall, which was strange because Charlie, his father, was rather short. Richard just looked more like his mother then like his father. And he was the kind of guy that always looked good. When dressed in muggle clothes, he made sure he looked perfect, and he never wore the school robes, oh no, in Richard's opinion the school robes were rubbish so he got some really nice dark blue robes instead.  
Jimmy grinned, who would choose for dark blue robes instead of the school robes?  
And then there was Richard's flying. He was an amazing flyer, could do anything he wanted with a broomstick, and since a year he had been the proud owner of a real Lightning, one of the best brooms at the moment. Jimmy didn't think his cousin could become any cooler, and luckily he and Nicolas had always been Richard's favourite cousin's as well.

As Jimmy walked behind Nicolas into the garden, he saw Dylan, Jonah, Evelyn, Lizzy and Jessie standing together. A little further was Richard, flying his broom, watched by his uncles Ron, Bill and Charlie.  
Nicolas walked straight down this his father and Ron put his arm around his sons shoulder.  
"Hey Nick, got your trunk ready to go?" Ron asked.

Nicolas nodded. "Yep, I'm ready to go!"

Jimmy felt a little sad when he looked at uncle Ron and Nicolas. His own father would never put his arm around Jimmy's shoulder, let alone give him a hug. He wasn't really into those kind of things, Jimmy thought. Sometimes he wished he would've been someone else's son.

"Oy Jimmy, what's up!" uncle Charlie said as Jimmy joined them.

Jimmy shrugged. "Not much."

"I heard your dad having a go at you. Did you pull something?" Charlie then asked.

"No, at least, not on him. Nicolas and I only exchanged Grandma Molly's wand for a Weasly Pop-Up wand, but that's it." Jimmy confessed.

Ron gave his own son an angry face. "Did you do that, Nicolas?"

Nicolas shrugged. "Yeah, but Grandma already got angry with us so there's no reason for you to do so!"

Ron sighed, a little relieved and his face relaxed again. "Oh, that's alright then."

Jimmy knew his uncle Ron didn't like to get angry with his children. He simply loved them to much. If Jeremy and Nicolas needed a sermon, or well, if Nicolas needed a sermon, uncle Ron would always have aunt Hermione do so.

"Jimmy, Nicky, get down here!"

Jimmy and Nicolas turned around and saw their nieces, Jessie and Lizzy, waving at them. They walked down to them.  
"What?" Nicolas asked.

"How did it go with the wand?" Jessie asked, her eyes flickering.

Nicolas started to laugh. "That was really cool! I saw Grandma pick it up, to make breakfast. It scared the hell out of her when the wand turned into a mouse. I never saw Grandma that scared!"

"Of course, afterwards, we had run for our lives and end up hiding in our bedroom so she wouldn't find us!" Jimmy added.

"Pity she did." Nicolas said. "But her sermon was really nice. It contained a lot: worse then your uncles!"

"According to what my dad told me, uncle Fred and uncle George were real brats when they were younger!" Lizzy said. "They even left Hogwarts when they were in their seventh year. I wouldn't want to be like them!"

Nicolas rolled his eyes and looked at Jimmy and Jessie who started to laugh.

"Come off it Lizzy! You wouldn't even want to admit you're related to them when we were in Diagon Alley!" Jessie said.

"Yeah! Why was that?" Nicolas added indignantly. "They're your family!"

Lizzy nodded. "Exactly! Imagine the horror when people know that we're related to THE Fred and George Weasley. They would think we're exactly the same as them. It would ruin all my career chances!"

"Well, the only ones who can really pull that off are Richard and Jimmy!" Jessie said.

Jimmy looked surprised. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Jimmy!" Jessie said impatiently. "Richard doesn't even look like a Weasley and well, you don't carry the name! You're a Potter!"

Jimmy sighed. "If you want to switch, I'd be happy to do so! I'd give anything to have Weasley for a last name. I asked mum if I could change my last name into Weasley, but she didn't understand why I would want to do that!"

There was a silence between the four of them. Jessie and Lizzy were also aware of the fact that their uncle Harry was nothing of a father compared to their own fathers.

"Mum told me your dad went through a lot in his life." Nicolas carefully said.

Jimmy shrugged. "I know. That's what my mum told me. But sometimes I just wish I wasn't Harry Potter's son."

Little did he know, that his own father had been standing from a distance, listening to the conversation. Harry's mouth fell open when he heard his own son talking to his friends like that.

"Uhm, kids. We're about to leave for the train!" he said, when he was finally able to talk again.

Ron, Bill and Charlie walked inside, followed by Dylan, Jonah and Evelyn. Nicolas, Lizzy and Jessie went after them, but when Jimmy wanted to follow them, Harry held him back.

"Are you alright son?" Harry asked.

Jimmy nodded, wondering what his father wanted.

"Did you pack your trunk?"

Again, Jimmy nodded.

Harry sighed. There was a brief silence between them. Harry wanted to tell his son that he loved him, and that he should have a good time at Hogwarts, but before he finally found the courage to do so, Jimmy said:  
"Dad, can I go inside?"

Harry sighed again, then nodded. Jimmy left, a little surprised.

"He's still pretty closed, isn't he?"

Harry turned and saw his nephew Richard standing behind him.

Of all his cousins, Harry liked Richard the most. Probably because Richard was the same as him. Richard wasn't really normal, nor was Harry. The mean thing with Richard was, that he always seemed to know exactly what was going on. Knowing that, Harry found no reason not to be honest with him.

"Yeah he is. Keep an eye on him, in school, alright!"

Richard nodded and patted his uncle on the shoulder. "No worries, uncle Harry. I'll keep two eyes on him, as many times as I can miss them!"

Harry smiled. "I think that shouldn't be to much of a problem. According to your aunt Ginny, our son seems to adore you a lot."

"Well, he's a good kid. He makes me laugh and I always hung around with him. He got to know me!" Richard admitted. "But in my eyes, it shouldn't be me who he adores. It should be his father!"

And with those words, Richard walked inside, leaving Harry alone to think about what he just said.  
It was true. Richard had always been rather close with Jimmy. When Charlie married Rowan he left Romania and bought a house in London, nearby the Potter's house, so when Jimmy was a kid, Ginny and Harry would leave him at their place when they had some formality to attend, something that unfortunately happened a lot of times since Harry's was the national hero of the British wizarding world. And when Jimmy turned four, Harry signed a contract with the Chudley Canons that immediately turned the team into the most successful team England had ever known.

So Jimmy spent a lot of time over at Charlie and Rowan's, often being watched over by Richard.

Maybe I've been a lousy father, Harry thought. I never spent much time with my son. Maybe I've been a captive of my own history, and refusing to let it go. He sighed again, looked around the garden and then went back inside entering a total chaos.

"Nicolas, your school robes! Where are your school robes!" Hermione shouted at her youngest son who had apparently forgot to pack those robes. Her face was rather red as she summoned her son upstairs to go get them.

Next to her stood Fleur, Bill's wife. She was hugging Jessie, in tears. "Mon petit cherie, leaving for a whole year!"  
She hugged Jessie so hard, Jessie was having a hard time breathing. Embarrassed she tried to get out of her mothers grip but that seemed to fail.  
Next to his mother and sister stood Dylan, proudly polishing his Head Boy badge with an arrogant smirk on his face.

In the mean time, Bill and Charlie were heaving the trunks outside and in the cars that would take them to Kings Cross. Evelyn, Charlie's daughter, was lecturing her father about the fact that he put her trunk upside down in the car which, according to her, made all her precious folded robes turn into a mess.

Ginny was trying to comfort a crying Sarah, her youngest daughter. The girl couldn't take all the noise and Dylan's owl, Achilles, had scared her terribly by hooting dangerously at her in his cage.

Jonah, Bill's son, entered the hall and started shouting at Jessie.  
"You took my badge! Where is my badge! You prat! Gimme back my badge!"  
Still in a hug, Jessie started shouting back at Jonah, screaming that she didn't take the badge.

In a corner, Richard was teaching Lizzy a quick spell, which made butterflies fly all over the hall and at the same time, Bill dropped Nicolas' trunk, causing a package of Weasley's Amazing Fireworks to explode, causing a terrible noise.

Then Arthur Weasley got in the middle of the room.  
"OY! OY! EVERY WEASLEY OR POTTER, SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!" he bellowed.

And it worked! Everyone fell completely silent as Fred contained the last piece of fireworks which had flown into the old clock. They all looked at Arthur Weasley, who sighed.

"Never a dull moment at the Weasley's, right!" he said with a smirk. "Well, I have something to say now!"

He took a moment to clear his throat and then started off.  
"Last night I was talking to Molly, telling her how incredibly proud I am of our children. Look at this bunch of people. Everyone of you has grown up, and provided us with probably the best grandchildren a person could which for. And of what you all accomplished in your life." He sighed for a moment. "We've got one of the bigshots from Gringotts in our family." He nodded at Bill. "A very skilled dragon expert!" He winked at Charlie. "Two very clever clowns!" he added, patting George and Fred on the shoulder. "Two aurors you better keep on your side!" he winked at Ron and Hermione. "A very skilled Healer!" he added, kissing Ginny on the cheek. "And of course, the best Seeker England has ever known!" He finished, patting Harry on the shoulder.  
"And I am proud of all of you! I do believe things are going to get silent here, for the next year. Today, Molly and I say goodbye to the quartet we all love so much. They'll be starting their first year at Hogwarts and I hope, they'll enjoy it as much as I did. As for their older cousins." Arthur continued more seriously. "I expect for you to keep an eye over your younger cousins! We are a family, all together, and no matter what pranks we pull on each other.." he winked at Jonah and Jessie. ".. we will always be a family. We're on the same side! And well, I love you all!" Arthur fell silent and looked at the whole bunch in front of him.

There was a brief silence. Everyone thought about the things their grandfather just said. Then Bill cleared his throat.

"Well, thanks dad! And I don't mean to interrupt this moment but we really need to hurry, otherwise the kids will miss the train."

And all of sudden everyone started moving again. Hermione put Nicolas robes in his trunk. Ginny handed Sarah over to Molly Weasley, at which Sarah stopped crying in an instant. Fleur finally let go of Jessie, who, red faced, gave Jonah his Prefect badge back.  
Dylan hugged his mum and went outside, closely followed by Jonah.  
They made the deal that Fred, George and Ron would take the children to Kings Cross, since they had to go down to London anyway and there were just too many Weasley's and Potter's to fit in the cars.  
As Ron hugged Hermione and promised her return home not too late, Jimmy hugged his mother.

"Goobye mum."he said in a hoarse voice. He didn't want to leave his mother behind.

At the same time, Jessie got squeezed by her mother one last time, was Lizzy sobbing on Rowan's shoulder, took Jeremy and Nicolas their mother into a group hug and was Evelyn saying goodbye to her grandparents.  
Then they all entered the cars, Dylan, Jonah and Evelyn got in the first with Fred, Jessie, Lizzy and Jeremy got in the second with George, and Nicolas and Richard got in the third, with Ron.

Jimmy was hesitating. He still didn't say goodbye to his dad, who was standing in the doorway to wave them out.

"Come one Jimmy! Get in the car!" Nicolas shouted.

Jimmy looked around at his dad, and sighed. Then he made a decision.  
"Hang on one sec!" he shouted as he turned and ran toward his father.

He grabbed hold of Harry's waist and pushed himself against his father. Harry was surprised by this but put his arms slowly around his son.

"Goodbye dad!"Jimmy said in a muffled voice.

Harry smiled, and got down on one knee in front of his son.  
"Knock em dead, Prongs!" he said smiling.

Jimmy smiled back. His father used to call him Prongs when he was younger. He gave his dad one last hug, before he ran back to the car. He got in and while blowing the horns, the three cars left for Kings Cross, leaving The Burrow behind them.

* * *

**Please review when you're finished reading :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Jimmy Potter Stories**

Jimmy Goes Hogwarts

Chapter Three

Jimmy didn't know what he saw when he fell through the iron barrier that led the way to platform 9 ¾. There was the Hogwarts Express, and the platform was filled with loads of students, heaving trunks inside, saying goodbye to parents and younger brothers and sisters, greeting friends and catching up about the summer.

"Welcome to platform 9 ¾ Jimmy!" Richard said as he stood next to Jimmy.

Jimmy had never been on the platform before, as he was the first of his family to leave for Hogwarts.

"It's quite something, isn't it!" Richard added.

Jimmy nodded. "It's amazing!"

"Hey, keep moving alright! Let's get those trunks on the train!" Ron appeared behind his cousins. Richard nodded and started heaving his trunk towards the train. He threw it inside, and took Jimmy's afterwards. He was about to board the train when he heard someone call his name.

"Rich! Hey Richard!"

Richard turned, and so did Jimmy. He saw a young man and a young woman walking towards them. Richard waved and greeted them.

"Francis, old mate! And Donna, how've you been!"

As Richard was catching up with his friends, Jimmy took a chance to look around. He saw Nicolas and Jeremy, saying goodbye to Ron. Ron gave them both a hug, and gave Nicolas a particularly long one. Dylan and Jonah were heaving the other trunks on the train and Evelyn was meeting some girls from her year.  
Then he saw him. A pale man with blond hair was staring at him, a boy, probably his son, stood next to him. Jimmy didn't know why that man was staring at him, so he tried to avoid his eyes by turning back to Richard and his friends.

Richard put his arm around Jimmy's shoulder. "This is Jimmy, my cousin! He's starting at Hogwarts this year! Jimmy, I'd like you to meet Francis Longbottom and Donna Jones. They're in my year!"  
Jimmy smiled and greeted Francis and Donna.

"Nice to meet you, Jimmy!" Francis turned around and called someone. "This is my little brother, Isaac!"

A long, thin boy joined them. He had blue eyes and dark blond hair and seemed a little nervous when he greeted Richard and Jimmy.

"Isaac is also a firstyear!" Francis said. "He's kind of nervous but I told him a thousand times he shouldn't be!"

"Not to worry, Isaac! I've got four cousins who are all starting their first year!" Richard said friendly.

"Hey guys, we should get on the train!" Dylan bellowed to his cousins and as a mother duck who is leading her children, Dylan led his cousins to a compartment.

The train started to move slowly and the children waved goodbye to their uncles. Fred and George told Nicolas to send them a toilet seat but before Nicolas could ask them why, they had vanished from the platform.

Once they all had found a place to sit and put their trunks away, Dylan, Jonah and Evelyn got up. "We're supposed to be in the Prefects carriage!" Dylan said proudly and the three of them left. Jeremy got up as well. "I'm gonna go find some guys from my year!"

Leaving Jimmy, Nicolas, Jessie, Lizzy and Richard together with Francis and Isaac Longbottom and Donna Jones. After the other three introduced themselves to Nicolas, Jessie and Lizzy the conversation ended up at quidditch.  
Apparently Francis was the Gryffindor Keeper and Donna a Gryffindor Chaser. Richard himself was a Seeker and captain of the team.

"Do you know what your uncle will do?" Francis asked Richard. "I hear the Canons want to keep him on as trainer."

"I don't know really. Uncle Harry never discusses his work with me!" Richard admitted.

"What else can he do? He can't continue as a Seeker, that's for sure!" Donna said. "He's getting to old to be a Seeker!"

"He can become an Auror!" Nicolas said. "Mum told me uncle Harry did finish the training with her and dad, but dropped out when he got the chance to be the Canon's Seeker. Don't you know something about it?" He turned his head towards Jimmy, who had been staring out of the window, trying desperately to stay out of the conversation.

All of sudden all seven heads jerked to Jimmy and Jimmy felt he started to blush.  
"Uhm, I think he said something about staying on as a trainer." He then said.

"How do you know that?" Francis asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, I heard him and mum talk about it a thousand times over dinner!" Jimmy said.

"Over dinner? Does he often eat with you then?" Francis asked, surprised.

"Well, almost every night, if there's no business dinner he has to attend." Jimmy said. "But let's talk about something else."

"Yeah, do you know is Snape's still teaching Potions?" Richard said, knowing Jimmy didn't like talking about his father.

"Wait wait, what do you mean? Is he your father or something?" Francis said, talking over Richard's words.

"No no, that can't be it!" Donna interrupted. "Potter's son is called James, after Potter's father."

"Hello! What are you people? Stupid or something?" Jessie bellowed. "Jimmy is short for James, Jimmy is Potter's son blablabla. And now I want to know who Snape is!"

Francis and Donna looked pretty stunned.   
"Are-. Are you really?" Francis asked.

"Potter's your father?" Donna asked.

Jimmy turned, if possible, even more red. He didn't like this at all. What if every meeting with people from Hogwarts would go like this. He started to feel terrible and sent a look for help at Richard.

"Okay guys, that's enough alright! He's Jimmy, just Jimmy. Not Potter's son or something." Richard quickly said. "And now, Francis, is Snape still teaching?"

Francis cast an impressed look at Jimmy, before answering Richard's question.  
"Yeah, he does!"

"Dammit! I hoped he would've drowned in his cauldron or something!" Richard growled.

"Who's Snape then?" Jessie asked, impatiently.

"The Potions Master at Hogwarts and Head of Slytherin House." Donna explained. "He's been there for thirty years or something and he is terrible!"

"He's a monster!" Francis added.

"A monster?" Lizzy asked, a little frightened.

"Not a real one!" Richard said soothingly. "But he acts like one."

That didn't seem to relax Lizzy a bit.

"How do you know he's still at Hogwarts?" Jessie asked curious. 

"Dad told me! He's the Herbology teacher. Neville Longbottom. Maybe you've heard of him. He invented a potion that cures dragon poison." Francis told them proudly.

"Oh yeah, dad mentions him sometimes. That potion saved dad's life a couple of times!" Lizzy said.

"Who are the other teachers then?" Jessie asked.

"Well, there's professor McGonnagal, the Headmistress of Hogwarts. Came when old Dumbledore died, which was a terrible pity. Dumbledore was a great man! And there's professor Lupin, who returned at Hogwarts a couple of years ago. He teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts, and is probably the first one who succeeded to stay on the job longer then a year. And he's Head of Gryffindor House. There's professor Binns, the only ghost that teaches had Hogwarts. He teaches History of Magic."

"The most boring subject there is!" Francis muttered.

Richard smiled. "Yeah well, there's nothing he can do about it. Let's see, you'll probably have professor Chang too. She teaches Transfiguration and is Head of Ravenclaw House. And for Charms you'll have professor Flitwick I believe, an old tiny man, very nice! And there's professor Wood as well, the old Puddlemere United Keeper"

"That guy is over-active you know! Keeps popping up at training sessions of the four house teams." Donna smirked.

"I'm just glad he keeps doing that! He usually gives loads of advice." Richard added. "Well, he'll be teaching you lot how to fly!" He taught for a moment. "I think that's about it for you lot! Those are the subjects you will take!"

"So, we'll have Potions, Herbology, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and Flying." Lizzy concluded. "That sounds like fun!"

"Sure thing!" Richard said. "I think you'll like it!"

The food trolley past by on the corridor. Richard bought them all kinds of sweets and soon Jimmy, Nicolas, Lizzy, Jessie and Isaac were enjoying their candy as Richard, Francis and Donna were discussing all different kinds of brooms and especially the Lightning Richard owned.  
An hour later, Lizzy fell asleep on Richard's lap, Isaac was reading a book, were Nicolas and Jessie discussing ways to pull pranks on teachers and was Jimmy staring outside with an aching in his stomach. He was getting nervous. The train should nearly be there.

"I think we better change into our school robes!" Richard finally said. They did so, all of them looking surprised when they saw Richard's newest robe, a dark blue with vertical yellow stripes.

"I still don't believe they allow you to do so!" Francis muttered as the train slowed down and they reached Hogsmeade Station.  
They all got out, and Richard held Jimmy back for a second.

"They'll be staring at you when you get sorted. Don't worry about them! I'll probably see you at the Gryffindor table later tonight. But when they stare at you, don't give a damn! You're just Jimmy, right!"

Jimmy nodded. "But won't we go to the castle together then?"

Richard shook his head. "Next time, cousin. You'll take a different route!"

And just as Richard finished his sentence, Jimmy heard a hoarse voice behind him.

"Firs' years over here! All firs' years over here!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Alateriel567: **Thanks for another review. Yeah, I thought Jimmy hugging Harry in the end was kinda cute as well. I just felt I had to write that because Jimmy really does love his father but Harry has never been able to be quite a fatherly type like his brothers-in-law. The plotline might remember you of the books but Jimmy will not face all the things Harry had to face. He'll be having big problems with the great expectations because he is in fact Harry's son, but not as much as famous as Harry himself was when he entered Hogwarts. Well, just keep reading, I'm really enjoying writing this!

* * *

**The Jimmy Potter Stories **

Jimmy Goes Hogwarts

Chapter Four

"What is that?" Jimmy asked surprised.

Richard smiled. "That's not a what, Jimmy. That's a person!"

Jimmy looked even more surprised when he looked back to the giant person who kept calling: "Firs' years over here! All firs' years come with me!"

"Rubeus Hagrid, gamekeeper and Care of Magical Creatures-teacher. Go on!" Richard said. "You're supposed to follow him!"

Jimmy nodded insecure and then slowly walked towards the group of first years that had formed himself around the giant person.

"That must be Hagrid!" Nicolas said with flickering eyes. "He used to be a friend of mum and dad's when they were in Hogwarts."

"Yeah, that's Hagrid!" Jimmy said. "Richard told me!"

Lizzy looked at him. "He's enormous!" she said in a small voice.

"He looks cool!" Jessie said, with just the same look in her eyes as Nicolas.

"All righ', everybody here? Let's go then!" Hagrid said and he started walking down a muddy path.

Jimmy looked around and saw the other students getting into a whole bunch of horseless carriages. There was a flash of dark blue with yellow stripes but before Jimmy could wave to his older cousin, he disappeared from sight.

The group stopped at a lake shore, where several boats were laying in the water, probably waiting for them.

"Alrigh' everybody. Four a boat, no messin' aroun'. And watch ou' for the giant squib." Hagrid commanded.

Lizzy seemed to get a shock. "Giant s-s-s-squib?" she squeaked.

It took Jessie and Nicolas some time to get Lizzy into a boat. When she finally sat down, she made sure she kept far away from both edges while her eyes kept searching the water on both sides, looking for something that would look like a giant squib.

Jimmy however, was busy with other things. He sat down in front of the boat, and kept looking around, not wanting to miss anything. He still had that familiar ache of nervousness in his stomach, only this time, it seemed to give him an adrenaline kick.

And then, all of sudden, he saw it. Hogwarts. It looked beautiful, with at least a thousand lights as if the castle was welcoming his younglings. Behind him he heard Nicolas and Jessie gasp, probably taken away by the beauty and the enormousness of the castle. Lizzy however, was not paying attention on the castle.  
Jimmy could hear a soft: "s-s-s-squib!" before he heard a thumb, meaning that Lizzy probably fainted.

When they reached the other shore, Hagrid carried Lizzy out of the boat before leading the group of firstyears towards an enormous door. He knocked three times, then turned around.  
"Alrigh' then. Professor Lupin'll take yer from here. Goo' luck with the sortin'!"  
He put Lizzy down on her own two feet, and Nicolas and Jessie hurried forward to make sure Lizzy wouldn't fall down again.  
"Ron and Hermione Weasley send their love, Hagrid." Nicolas said with bright eyes, as if he had been waiting to say this to the giant.  
"Then yer mus' be Niclas." Hagrid said. "Welcum to Hogwarts, lad."  
Then Hagrid turned, and stumbled away from the group. Immediately everybody began to talk with each other.  
Jimmy catched some "Harry Potter's son!" and "That's James Potter, right there!" which made him want to fall through the ground. Nicolas saw his nephew flushing red so he patted him on the shoulder.  
"No worries Jim. Jess and I thought of some excellent pranks to pull around here so soon enough they'll know you as Jimmy Potter! And they'll be referring to your dad as Jimmy Potter's father!"

Jimmy smiled and wanted to reply but then the giant doors Hagrid had banged on before, opened. A man came out. He was wearing black robes and had a ponytail of white hair. He looked slightly unhealthy but his eyes were flickering with energy.

"First years!" he rumbled and everyone fell silent again. Jimmy looked up to him, he knew that face although he couldn't remember where he had seen it before.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the man continued. "I am Remus Lupin. I teach Defence Against the Dark Arts here at Hogwarts, and I am deputy-headmaster and Head of Gryffindor House."  
He looked around and saw some confused faces.  
"Let me explain about the four houses of Hogwarts. They are named after the four great founders of Hogwarts: Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Huffelpuff and Salazar Slytherin, the four great wizards and witches of their age. In about five minutes, we will enter the Great Hall, where you will get sorted into their houses. The choice of your house will be based on what character skills you possess, what possible choices you make and what your ability's are." He fell silent for a moment.  
"There is nothing to be afraid of. Form a line now, so we can enter the Great Hall."

The first years did as they were told. Jimmy ended up behind Nicolas, who seemed very keen on getting inside. Lizzy stood behind him, and Jimmy knew she was still a little scared. He put his hand back.  
"Take my hand if you want to, Lizzy. You'll see everything will turn out fine!"  
Lizzy looked a little surprised at first, but then grabbed Jimmy's hand, and squeezed it so hard Jimmy thought his bones would break.

They shuffled into the Great Hall. Jimmy got overwhelmed with what he saw. The roof seemed to be enchanted, since he saw a black heaven and loads of stars. There were a thousand candles floating in mid-air and the Hall was decorated with the four colours of the houses. When Jimmy looked to his left, he could see his cousins, all sitting at the Gryffindor table. Richard waved and winked and Jimmy smiled back at him.

The group walked down until they reached the teachers table. In front of the table stood a chair, with an old hat upon it. Professor Lupin picked it up and showed it to the first years.  
"This is the Sorting Hat. You will each put it on, so it can decide in which house you belong!"

Jimmy heard Lizzy sigh with relief. Apparently she had been thinking they would have to take some kind of test before they got sorted.  
Then, a loud gasp came from the group of first years. As Jimmy followed their eyes, he saw the Sorting Hat, which now at eyes, something like a nose and a big mouth.  
There was a moment of silence, and then the Hat began to sing:

_Another year, a new start  
For some of us, who once were apart  
I am the Sorting Hat, been here since the start  
And let me tell you, I know all this by heart  
Surely you know, the story of the great four  
Who founded this place, a long time ago  
Godric Gryffindor, brave and strong  
Rowena Ravenclaw, smart and young  
Helga Huffelpuff, simple and clean  
Salazar Slytherin, scary and mean  
I am the Sorting Hat, been here since the start  
And let me tell you, I know all this by heart  
For many years, they thought the lot  
With everything they ever got  
But they grew older and before they went  
Great Gryffindor gave me the task present  
To sort you out and fill you in  
With the houses you'll fit in.  
Gryffindor, Huffelpuff, Slytherin or Ravenclaw  
Just put me on and you will know.  
I am the Sorting Hat, I've been here since the start  
And let me tell you, I know this all by heart. _

The Hat fell silent again and the Great Hall erupted with applause from the four house tables.  
Then professor Lupin took a role of parchment.  
"I will say your name and you'll come forth!" he rumbled. "Put on the Hat, which will tell you in what House you belong. You are to sit down at the House table as soon as you are sorted."  
Then he looked at the parchment and called the first name:  
"Aberdeen, Billy!"

As Aberdeen, Billy walked nervously towards the Hat, Jimmy began to wonder what the Hat exactly would do. He saw Billy put it on, and the Hat got a serious, concentrated look on his face. There was a brief silence before the hat shouted:  
"Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table applauded for their first new student, and a very relieved Aberdeen, Billy sat down at the table where he shook hands with certain other Ravenclaws.  
Jimmy watched them do so as Adem, Johanna was called forth.

The Hat took some time with Johanna and eventually she became the first Slytherin.

"Dad says Slytherin is the darkest house within Hogwarts. They say that Lord Voldemort once was a Slytherin!" Nicolas whispered to Jimmy, as Belugio, Paolo got sorted into Ravenclaw.

Jimmy nodded. He knew about Voldemort's past within Slytherin. His own mum told him all about how his dad had defeated the Dark Lord and how she once got possessed by him, in her second year.

Jimmy was starting to feel a little insecure. He was wondering in what house he would be sorted. It would be a shame if I got sorted into Slytherin, he thought. The son of the great Harry Potter, sorted in a house that brought forth the most evil wizards and witches.

"I think we'll be Gryffindors!" Jessie whispered. "I mean, all our family are Gryffindors! That has got to count for something."

Jimmy wanted to respond but saw Jessie's theory splattered as Franklin, Herbert, became the first Gryffindor while his twin brother Danny, got sorted into Huffelpuff.

"Okay, so maybe it doesn't really look to your family!" Jessie concluded, looking a bit white.

"I think Ravenclaw could be good as well!" Lizzy whispered. "I mean, I wouldn't want to be in Huffelpuff and most certainly not in Slytherin!"

"I'll be a Huffelpuff, for sure!" Isaac Longbottom said. "I am nothing like my older brother!"

"Don't worry about it." Jessie said, casting a nasty look at Lizzy. "Even if you'll be in Huffelpuff, you'll be able to do great things!"

"The funny thing is, that my dad is Head of Huffelpuff, even though he used to be in Gryffindor!" Isaac confessed. He pointed at a slightly puffed teacher, who sat at the far end of the table. "That's my dad!"

Jimmy looked at him, and once again he got the familiar feeling he knew that man.

"I know him!" Nicolas whispered excitedly. "I saw him on old school pictures from mum and dad. He used to be a friend of my mother!"

Isaac shrugged. "I don't know really. He never really told be about his own school days."

"Longbottom, Isaac!" they heard Lupin suddenly call and Isaac flushed into a nice colour of deep purple as he walked down to the Sorting Hat. He sat down and put the Hat on which almost immediately sorted Isaac into Gryffindor.

"I knew he'd be in Gryffindor!" Jessie said as they watched Isaac sitting down with his brother Francis.

"Malfoy, Damian." Professor Lupin called and Jimmy watched as he saw a pale, blonde boy walking down the chair. With a shock he realised that the boy had been staring at him down on platform 9 ¾ earlier today.

He heard Nicolas clench his teeth. "Malfoy!" he whispered. "That must be Draco Malfoy's son then! Mum and dad have been trying to nail Malfoy for ages but that bloody guy is to slick to get caught!"

"He and his dad were staring at me down at the platform!" Jimmy said. "I didn't recognise them!" he took a better look. "So, that's how a Malfoy looks like!"

"He looks like a git to me!" Jessie said.

"I bet he'll be in Slytherin!" Lizzy added.

Lizzy was right. Damian Malfoy didn't need to put the Hat on, before it yelled: Slytherin!

With an arrogant smirk on his face, Damian Malfoy walked down to the Slytherin table.

A familiar nervous ache started zooming around Jimmy's stomach again. Professor Lupin just reached the O and as Olavson, Patrick, also got sorted into Slytherin, Jimmy watched professor Lupin reading the next name. A smile formed across his face as he said out loud: "Potter, James!"

Jimmy felt as if his feet were glued onto the ground. He saw the Great Hall looking at him when he walked forward to the chair. Professor Lupin nodded at him, probably to encourage him but it didn't really work. Jimmy still felt terrible.

He sat down and put the Hat on. Almost immediately he heard a little voice in his left ear.  
"Well hello there, a new Potter in the school. It's about time, the school has been growing quiet and the Headmistress' office isn't that much fun without a Potter bustling in four or five times a year. Your father and grandfather did some great things you know! I recall the doubt I had when I was sorting your father, he could've done great in Slytherin you know."

At this point, Jimmy felt a stone falling in his stomach. The Sorting Hat wanted to put his father in Slytherin?

"Don't be surprised by hearing that, young man. Did he never tell you?" The Sorting Hat continued.  
"Your father could have done great things, although he has done great things up till now! But I do believe, he would've been greater in Slytherin! But now, as for you, I see a nice pair of brains, very brave and maybe some arrogance as well. You are related to, ah, the Weasleys. Then your mother must be a Weasley! In that case, there is only one house I can think of for you!"

Jimmy took a deep breath, wondering what the Hat would say.

There was a silent moment and then the Hat bellowed:  
"GRYFFINDOR!"

An enormous smile formed upon Jimmy's face as he took of the Hat and literally ran towards the Gryffindor table. He saw his cousins all standing up and cheering for him and Richard patted him on the shoulder as he said down next to him.  
"Welcome to Gryffindor, Jimmy!" he said. "I told you I'd be seeing you here again!"

Jimmy smiled and watched as Sanders, Griffin became a Huffelpuff, Sherman, Diane got in Ravenclaw and Tatcher, Colin entered the Slytherin table. Vermin, Jason also joined Slytherin before the first Weasley had to come forth.  
Jimmy watched Jessie walking down the chair with an air of confidence. She put on the Hat and only two seconds later the Hat shouted: "Gryffindor!"  
Jessie smiled and hurried to the table where her brothers Dylan and Jonah proudly kissed her on the cheek.  
Then it was Lizzy's turn. She started to look pale with some lines of green within her face as she put on the Hat. Jimmy saw how his niece started to squeeze the arms of the chair and wondered if she was going to faint again. It took some time for Lizzy to get sorted but eventually the Hat made up his mind and announced brightly that Lizzy should be in Gryffindor as well. Poor Lizzy, who had been really nervous, had enough strength to take of the Hat and hand it over to professor Lupin but then fainted and hit the floor with a loud thud. Dylan hurried forward to collect his niece from the ground. He put her down beneath the Gryffindor table and sprinkled some water in her face, which made her wake up in an instant.  
At the same time, Nicolas was called forward. He looked sideways at Jimmy and gave him thumbs-up as he put on the Hat. Just like Jessie, it only took Nicolas two seconds to get sorted and soon he joined his family at the Gryffindor table.

In the end, Xavier, Marie got sorted into Huffelpuff and Zemini, Fleur joined as the last Gryffindor before professor Lupin vanished the chair and the Sorting Hat with a wave of his wand. He sat down at the teachers table and Jimmy watched how an old woman, who sat in the middle of the table, got up.

"Hem hem." She cleared her throat. "Welcome, my dear students, for another year at Hogwarts! I am professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Hogwarts and I would like to welcome our new younglings to this school. I hope you will have a good time at this school. I have a few announcements to make too. First and foremost, the students are not allowed to enter the Forbidden Forrest, and some of our older students should remember that as well."she cast a faint smile towards Richard Weasley and Francis Longbottom.  
"Mr. Filch asked me to announce that there are some objects added on the list of Forbidden Objects, which now contains some 1564 objects and is free to look at in mr. Filch' office. Quidditch try-outs will be held at the end of February but is forbidden for our younglings to enter. Also I would like a moment of silence, since today it has been five years since the beloved Albus Dumbledore was taken away from us. A moment of silence please."

Jimmy bowed his head as the Great Hall fell silent. He looked from the corner of his eye to the teachers table and saw that Hagrid had joined them, sitting next to professor Longbottom. Next to him sat very tiny man with long white hair on a pile of cushions. Jimmy figured that had to be professor Flitwick. Next to Flitwick stood professor McGonagall with professor Lupin next to her. On Lupin's left side, he recognized Oliver Wood, the old Puddlemere United Keeper, with a ghost, probably professor Binns next to him. And next to Binns, sat an old, greasy haired man with a very hooky nose. From his point of view, Jimmy was sure this man should be professor Snape, the monster, as Richard and Francis had referred to him.

"Thank you for your respect!" Professor McGonagall said. "There will be a held a ball to celebrate the things Albus Dumbledore has done, in March. We will invite a lot of our former students to come back to their school just one time." Her eyes flickered. "And now, I think it is time to eat, so I would have to say: Tuck in!"

And all of sudden their plates were filled with all kinds of food. Jimmy took some from everything and started eating while listening to the conversations around him. Richard and Francis were discussing quidditch again while Nicolas and Jessie were thinking of nicknames for the teachers, based on their looks. Donna Jones would cut in every once in a while, to give the teachers real names before Nicolas and Jessie came up with a nickname.  
Jimmy was so caught up in his food, that he didn't notice how professor Lupin sat down next to him.

"Good to have you here, James." He said.

Jimmy jerked his head towards professor Lupin and his eyes looked a bit surprised.  
"issjimmie!" he said, then swallowed the piece of bread. "Sorry. But my name is Jimmy!"

"Jimmy!" Professor Lupin asked slightly surprised, then grinned. "Well, that shows that you are different then your grandfather. He would kill us if we called him Jimmy. He was very proud of the name James."

"Did you know my grandfather?" Jimmy asked surprised. He knew almost nothing about his grandfather, having only seen him on pictures.

"Yes, I most certainly did. He was one of my closest friends when I was a student here." Remus Lupin admitted. "And I'm sure he would be terribly proud that James Potter junior got sorted into Gryffindor."

Jimmy started to turn red. He liked professor Lupin, being the first one who didn't start off about his father but about his grandfather.

"Well, Jimmy. I guess I'll be seeing you in my classes. I'm curious about your skills!" Lupin said, patting Jimmy on his shoulder. Then he got up and went back to the teachers table.

Jimmy followed him with his eyes until he heard a loud thud next to him. When he turned to see what happened, Lizzy apparently fainted again. When she came by, all she could mutter was "g-g-ghost!" which made Jimmy wonder if she would faint all the time in History of Magic, since the teacher was a ghost.

An hour or so later, Jimmy felt extremely full and drowsy. Professor McGonagall got up again and clapped her hands. And all of sudden the plates were plain clean again as McGonagall cleared her throut.

"Alright, now that you are all fed, I would say it is time for bed! Goodnight to all!"

And as one man, the students got up and started making their way to their common rooms.

"First years, follow me!" Jimmy heard his cousin Jonah, also a Prefect, shout and together with Nicolas, Lizzy and Jessie they followed the line of Gryffindor first years.  
When they reached the door to the Gryffindor common room, Jonah turned around.  
"I'd like to introduce you to The Fat Lady, she has been guarding our common room entrance for a very long time now. Every month there will be a new password to enter the common room with. Do not forget it, the Fay Lady will not let you in unless you can tell her the password."

Jimmy felt Nicolas stir next to him. He knew Nicolas wasn't that good at remembering things.

"This month's password is: Floo Powder." Jonah continued and having said the password, the portrait swung open, revealing a hole they could crawl through. Anxious to get inside, they all crumbled together, which made Lizzy faint again (she couldn't take the pressure of all those people pushing her) but when they finally got inside, Jimmy and Nicolas were again, very stunned.  
Right in front of them, hang a large picture of three seventeen year old faces, looking very happy and relieved. Jimmy's mouth fell open as he looked away from the picture to Nicolas, who whispered. "Why on bloody earth would anyone put my mum, my dad and uncle Harry at that size against the wall?"

"Ah yes, Gryffindor's hero's! Saved the entire school in their seventh year!" Richard said grinning as he saw his cousins staring at the picture in disbelieve.

"Great!" Nicolas muttered. "Her eyes'll follow me everywhere I go within this bloody common room!"

Ron, Hermione and Harry kept smiling and waving from their picture while Jimmy turned away and watched Jonah giving instructions to the other first years.

"These stairs will lead to the boys dormitories. If you go to the right there, you will enter the girls dormitories. And off to bed for you now!"

Nicolas and Jimmy said goodnight to their cousins and left for the boys dormitories. When they entered it, they saw their trunks were already there and that they shared their dormitories with three other boys: Isaac Longbottom, Herbert Frankin and Darius Finnigan.

Jimmy smacked down on his bed, wondering about tomorrow morning, but was soon taken over by a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

**when you're done reading, please review :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fk306Animelover: **I did consider putting Jimmy in Slytherin or something but on the other hand, I think a Potter belongs in Gryffindor!  
**Fluffy9328: **Thanks!

* * *

**Well everybody, sorry for the delayed update of chapter five. It's just that I couldn't find the right ending for this chapter. It drove me mad! Hope you'll like !**

* * *

**The Jimmy Potter Stories **

Jimmy Goes Hogwarts

Chapter Five

When Jimmy woke up the next morning, he didn't know where he was for a second. He glanced around the room, wondering when and why his mum put so many beds in his room. When he heard the familiar snores of Nicolas, he realised it again.  
He was at Hogwarts!  
Jimmy looked at his clock. 06:15 AM, classes wouldn't start in at least two hours. For a moment he tried to go back to sleep, but since the summer was still remarkably hot for this time of year, made it Jimmy sweat even more when he crawled back under the sheets.  
With a sigh, Jimmy decided to get up and take a shower. Afterwards, he dressed himself in robes and left for the common room.

By the time he entered the common room, it was already 07:00 AM and Jimmy could hear his fellow students wake up in the dorms. Surprisingly, Jimmy found the entire Gryffindor quidditch team, all dressed and soaked with sweat.

"Well, good morning Jimmy!" he heard a familiar voice say and when Jimmy turned around to watch, he saw his cousin Richard sitting in a comfortable chair.

"Morning! Why are you guys up so early?" Jimmy asked as he sunk down in front of Richard's chair.

"I've been wondering about that too!" Jimmy heard another familiar voice grunting and when he looked to the side, he saw Francis Longbottom sitting in the window.

"We've been doing some exercises, down at the Quidditch court!" Richard explained. "I think physical condition is the key to win a Quidditch match. Since all the house teams are equal in ability's, matches tend to last for days. The match between Slytherin and Ravenclaw, last year, even lasted three days! Your physical condition is very important then!"

"Yeah but still, it's the first day of school Rich! We've got plenty of time before our first match!" Donna Jones said.

"Those who lack their training, will end up last!" Richard answered sternly.

Donna shook her head and Jimmy was sure he could hear her mutter _"I thought Wood was over active."_ under her breath.

"So, who is this kid anyway?" a fifth year Jimmy didn't know asked.

Richard smiled. "This is one of my cousins, Jimmy! Jim, that's one of our Chasers, Frankie Bastino."  
Jimmy waved to him.  
"Next to him sits our third Chaser, Nymph Downey. And those guys," Richard pointed to two extremely muscular fourth years. ", are our Beaters, Toby Pitt and Justin Thaw."

Jimmy said hello to them, before turning to Nymph Downey. "You're actually called Nymph?" he asked surprised.

Nymph started to laugh. "Well, my parents made the big mistake by naming me Nymphodora, but I happen to hate that name so I made everybody call me Nymph instead. Not much of an improvement, but it's better then Nymphodora!" she explained a little disgusted.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers!" Donna said and the rest of the team seemed to agree with her as they all followed her up to the dorms. Richard lingered for a bit.

"Slept well, Jimmy?"

Jimmy nodded. "I'm looking forward to the first lessons!" he said enthusiastically.

Richard let out a laugh. "Well, I'm glad you're still looking forward to them!" and he patted on Jimmy's shoulder before heading up to the dorms. At the stairs, he ran into Nicolas, and after a quick greeting, Nicolas joined Jimmy.

"Good morning!" Nicolas called.

"Morning!" Jimmy answered has he watched his cousin, looking wearily at the giant picture of his parents.

"There has to be something we can do about that bloody picture!" Nicolas muttered. "I'm gonna have enough trouble already, knowing that bloody Jeremy-know-it-all will report every single move I make back to mum."  
He sat down next to Jimmy.  
"You might want to change fathers, but I would be more then happy to change that bloody brother of mine with someone else. Perfect Jeremy-know-it-all, mummies favourite!" Nicolas sneered. "And now I have mum watching me all the time back here!" he said angrily, pointing at the picture.

Jimmy could only agree with him. Having his dad looking down at him all the time made him feel quite uncomfortable. Maybe a part of him had hoped that at least within the school, people would pay less attention to the great Harry Potter but his common sense knew that Harry Potter would be just as famous at Hogwarts, as he was in any other part of the Wizarding world.

While they were waiting for Jessie and Lizzy to arrive, Nicolas and Jimmy thought of many ways to change the picture of their parents. When their nieces were ready, the four of them walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast, enthusiastically talking Jessie into their new task but being lectured by Lizzy, who kept telling them they shouldn't do something against the rules. She wouldn't shut up until Nicolas told her that she would be better off with Jeremy-know-it-all, if she kept lecturing them and Lizzy didn't say anything until they received their timetables from professor Lupin.

"Oh, it's Defense Again the Dark Arts, with the Ravenclaws this morning!" Nicolas said excitedly. "Followed by Transfiguration, with again the Ravenclaws and then Potions in the afternoon, with… ew … the Slytherins!"

"Somehow, I'm not looking forward to Potions, really!" Jimmy said darkly and Lizzy started to tremble as she thought of the description her older cousin gave about the Potions master, who was said to be a monster. Afraid she would faint again, Jimmy quickly changed the subject to the meeting he had with the Gryffindor Quidditch team this morning, but he still catched Lizzy's eyes which kept scanning the Teachers table, probably searching for anything like a 'monster'.

When the bell rang, the four of them hurried off to Defence Against the Dark Arts, bumping into Isaac Longbottom on a deserted corridor who told them he couldn't find the Great Hall. When they arrived at Defence Agains the Dark Arts, they quickly sat down, feeling relieved that professor Lupin hadn't arrived yet.

"Good morning class!" professor Lupin rumbled as he entered the classroom and walked down the room to his desk. "Good morning and welcome at probably the most important subject in your school carrier!"  
He put his hands down on the desk and gave his class an impressing look.  
"Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Jimmy felt a shiver running down his spine as Lupin spoke out the words.

"During this class you will learn how to prepare yourself, if you ever may stumble upon Dark Arts. Always remember that the most simple spell, can protect you against the most dangerous curse." Lupin started walking around in front of the class. "How many of you have heard of Expelliarmus?"

A few hands rose in the sky. "Yes, mister Franklin?"

"It's a spell which cause the opponents wand to fly away." Herbert Franklin answered.

Lupin nodded. "Indeed, thank you mister Franklin, ten points for Gryffindor. While using Expelliarmus, you can disarm your opponent. Knowing a spell like this can be very useful. In fact, I can recall the story of a boy who used it against the darkest wizard of all times: Lord Voldemort and survived! Somebody you can think of, miss Zemini?"

"I think, that should be Harry Potter then!" Fleur Zemini said and three tables behind her, Jimmy flushed red.

"Good guess, miss Zemini! That was indeed Harry Potter." Lupin continued. "Ten points for Gryffindor! Harry Potter used this spell while he was being attacked by Lord Voldemort and the spell showed herself very effective, right."  
"Alright, and that brings us to another subject we will discuss during this class: Harry Potter. He is the one who defeated Lord Voldemort when he was in his seventh year, saving the school and all her inhabitants as the fight took place right here on our grounds. Potter has done remarkable things when he was in school, and was a Defence Against Dark Arts star himself!"

Jimmy felt not at all comfortable with this news. He was to discuss his own father? How the hell was he supposed to do so? He didn't even know his father!  
And then it struck him. He didn't even know his father. In all those eleven years, he barely had a decent conversation with his father.

"But enough about Potter for now. I want to you stand up. Yeah, that's it. Now, repeat after me: EXPELLIARMUS!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" The class chanted and Lupin looked delighted.

"Alright, one more time. Make sure you pronounce it correctly!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" the class chanted again and Lupin clapped his hands.

"Alright, very good! Now, split up in pairs and try to disarm your opponent."

Jimmy worked together with Nicolas, as Lizzy and Jessie stood next to them. For the next hour they practiced but only Lizzy seemed to get the spell right at the end of the class.  
Lupin congratulated her and awarded Gryffindor with another ten points, which made Lizzy look incredibly fond of her self. When class was over, Jimmy rushed himself out of the room. He saw professor Lupin staring at him but didn't want to talk to him. He felt that this time, his father would be the subject, instead of his grandfather.

It seemed Nicolas, Jessie and Lizzy had decided not to start about the fact that Harry Potter would be a subject within Defence Against the Dark Arts. Jimmy silently thanked them for that. He felt miserable and thought that maybe tonight, he would talk about it with Richard.

Transfiguration, was very different from Defence Against the Dark Arts. Professor Chang was a very strict woman, with narrow eyes that looked very strict most of the time.  
When she read out Jimmy's name, she gave him a significant look but continued reading the other names without starting about Jimmy's father.  
Jimmy found Transfiguration very difficult. They had to transform matches into needles, but again only Lizzy succeeded, which seemed to annoy Nicolas a lot. He slammed his match with his wand, but only causing it to set on fire, leaving a black burn mark on the table and ended up losing the ten points Lizzy had earned with her transfiguration.  
Lizzy felt so insulted by that, she didn't talk to Nicolas during lunch. Nicolas however didn't really seem to mind.

When Jimmy entered the Potions classroom, he felt a little scared. The dungeon was dark and impressive, with all kinds of ingredients stacked in great cabins against the wall. The four of them sat down at a table in the back of the class and waited for the Potions master to enter.  
And he did. As a giant bat, professor Snape swept from his office, scaring the first years with his appearance. A loud thud next to Jessie indicated that Lizzy had fainted again but this time, Nicolas, Jessie and Jimmy didn't notice. They were too pre-occupied watching their Potions master, who had thick greasy hair and a very large, thick nose.  
He gave all of them a long, nasty look, as if he was enjoying the revolted faces of his students.  
"There will be no foolish wand waving or any of that matter in this class!" Professor Snape finally spoke. "Potions, is the more sophisticated side of magic, only for those who are sensitive enough to do so. Within this class you will learn how to brew love, bottle fame, even put a stopper in death."  
There was a brief silence before he continued.  
"I will not accept anything else then pure devotion in this class. If you are not interested, I suggest you leave now." He said, looking piercingly to Jimmy and Nicolas who had been trying to wake up their cousin.  
"Gentlemen, what are your names?" Snape snapped. "No wait, let me guess." He pointed at Nicolas. "You must be a Weasley. Who are your parents?"

Nicolas seemed a little scared by this question. "R-Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"Excuse me?" Snape asked slickly.

"Ron and Hermione Weasley, sir!" Nicolas quickly answered.

"Aha!" Snape looked very fond. "I thought so! Well boy, let's just hope you got your mothers brain. She always reached a mere acceptable level within Potions."

"And you!" he pointed at Jimmy. "Your looks. You must be Potter's son, am I correct?"

Jimmy nodded. "Y-yes sir!"

Snape gave him a nasty look. "I thought so. As for you, boy, I hope you are not as arrogant and self confident as your father was."

Jimmy looked down at the table. "Don't worry about that!" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"I said you shouldn't have to worry about that, sir!" Jimmy answered quickly.

Satisfied, professor Snape swept back to the front of his class.  
"Alright, you will start your potion, recipe is on the blackboard, you can find ingredients in the cupboards against the wall. When you are finished, you will fill a flacon with your potion and put it on my desk!"

Snape flicked his wand and ingredients appeared on the blackboard. The class started rumbling of to get their supplies but then Snape spoke again.

"Oh yes, and I'm expecting five feet of parchment with an essay on the properties of a bezoar, on my desk, the following class!"

The class grunted under this assignment and headed of to work. Jimmy however, kept staring at professor Snape. He was wondering what the professor had meant with what he said about his father.  
It wasn't until Lizzy poked him, that he realised that he had been staring. He took one last glance at the Potions master before he returned to his cauldron.

At the end of the lesson, Jimmy turned in his flacon with a feeling of relieve. He had the nasty feeling professor Snape had been following his every move. Jimmy didn't feel at all bad about his potion though, even though it had been the first potion he ever brewed.  
Lizzy had fainted three more times, every time as the professor seemed to draw closer to her. Nicolas and Jessie also succeeded in brewing a nice potion, but Jimmy didn't think Nicolas would fail since it was his mother's hobby to experiment with all kinds of potions. Nicolas had often assisted her during her brewing and had become quite handy in brewing himself.  
For a guy who forgets all kinds of things, he still is very accurate, Jimmy thought.

The following hours were spend in the library, doing homework. Since Nicolas seemed to be the potion specialist, the essay they had to write for professor Snape was done in a handshake. Nicolas seemed to have learned the properties of all kinds of ingredients the same way he learned talking. Maybe aunt Hermione used the properties of a bezoar to learn Nicolas how to talk, Jimmy thought with a grin on his face. She certainly loved potions enough to do so!  
They had to finish another essay for Transfiguration, which was about famous Transfigurations from the last centuries and Lizzy had found several books about it which made writing their essay much easier. Still, writing the Potions and Transfiguration essay, took them quite some time so it wasn't until dinner time they left the library.  
Nicolas and Jessie seemed to be in an enthusiastic state about finishing their essays so early. Jimmy thought this would be the only time the two of them actually would finish their essays in time and looked at Lizzy, who got caught up in a book.

"Hey Liz, we are going to dinner you know. You might want to put the book away and just relax for a bit!"

Lizzy nodded. "Yeah I know, but I don't like all the fainting you know. If only I could find something to do about it!"

Jimmy nodded. He could imagine how stupid Lizzy would feel. After all, she kept fainting over everything. That was Lizzy alright. The fainting was something they all learned to live with, every once in a while the four cousins would play a prank on some other family member and then Lizzy would faint if they got angry with them. It always kept them out of trouble and Jimmy never thought Lizzy would actually dislike the fainting. But then again, he never thought she would faint at the sight of a squid or a ghost as well. Things were just a bit different at Hogwarts for now. Jimmy decided to look after Lizzy for a bit, maybe he could help her find something for her fainting problem.

They spent their dinner mostly catching up with their cousins. Nicolas was extremely full of the potion they had to brew during class, telling all his cousins one by one that he and his mother already had done it before so he was sure to get an O. Lizzy, however, told everyone about Transfiguration and her needle. Evelyn, Lizzy's five-year older sister, congratulated her because she learned so quickly and gave Nicolas an angry look when Lizzy told her how hhe lost all the Gryffindor points she earned for her match by his doing.  
Sitting in the middle, Jimmy was just silent and enjoying the warmth of having such a big family. Richard sat next to him, with Dylan opposite, and they were discussing the different types of NEWT's they would take this year, since they were both in the seventh year. Opposite Jimmy, next to Dylan, sat Jeremy, Nicolas' older know-it-all brother. Apparently he was lecturing Nicolas for loosing the points Lizzy had earned in Transfiguration. Jimmy smiled at the bored face of Nicolas, who simply kept nodding yes or no but wasn't at all paying attention. Next to Nicolas, sat Jessie, with her older brother Jonah. They were talking about Potions and the Potions master. And opposite those two, sat Evelyn and Lizzy.

Still, Jimmy kept wondering about what his Potions master told him and wanted to start a conversation when Richard got up and called: "Gryffindor team! Change clothes! We're out for practice!"

Richard patted Jimmy on the shoulder and nodded at Nicolas. "Why don't the four of you come down to watch our practice tonight? It'll be fun!" and he winked.  
Knowing Richard, Jimmy understood that he would be flying Richard's Lightning tonight and that cheered him up a little.

The cousins and Isaac Longbottom brought their books upstairs and headed of to the Quidditch pitch. When they arrived, the team was already zooming around the field. In the next hour, they watched as the team trained: the Chasers were passing the quaffle to each other and tried to pass the Keeper, Francis Longbottom, who turned out to be an amazing Keeper. At the same time, the Chasers were under attack by two bludgers, and the Gryffindor Beaters did their best to make sure their Chasers wouldn't get hit. A few feet above them, Jimmy saw Richard zooming around and looking for the Snitch. At the same time he kept an eye on his team, to see how the training went. Then, all of sudden Richard literally dove down and turned into a blurry red spot as he went for the Snitch. Fifteen seconds later, Richard flew upwards again, clutching the Snitch in his fist. He released it again and the game continued. This happened two or three times before Richard blew his whistle and got down on the ground as his team assembled around him.

"Nice work team!" he called. "Let's call it an evening!"

Agreeing to that, the team went of to Gryffindor tower. Richard lingered, together with Francis Longbottom and Donna Jones. He waved for the cousins and Isaac Longbottom. When the five of them reached the Seeker, the Chaser and the Keeper, a enormous grin fell over Richards face. He handed over his Lightning to Jimmy.

"Get on boy! Show us some of the Weasley spirit!"

Jimmy made a mental note to say thanks to his cousin, for calling him a Weasley. He was sure that his own name would bring at least Francis Longbottom back into a certain ecstatic state.

Then he got on the broom and kicked off. This was amazing! He had missed flying a lot and felt as if he could take on the world on this super fast Lightning. Soon he was followed by Nicolas and Jessie, who borrowed Francis Longbottom and Donna Jones' brooms. They zoomed around the pitch, in extreme happiness and when Jimmy looked down he saw how Richard apparently took the Snitch.

"First one to get is a winner!" he bellowed before releasing the Snitch.

It flew around them for a while, before zooming away. Jimmy looked at his cousins, gave them a smile and hurried after the Snitch.  
Apparently the brooms were equal to each other because Nicolas and Jessie kept awfully close to Jimmy. Then, Jimmy saw how the Snitch went down in a free fall and followed. He felt how he was picking up speed but noticed how the hard, solid ground came closer and closer. He was getting closer to the Snitch, reached out his hand and. Got it!  
With a cheer Jimmy turned his broom so he wouldn't hit the ground and soared back to his cousin only a few feet above the ground.

"Looks like the team has a nice replacement when you graduate, Rich!" Francis Longbottom told Richard and Richard nodded.

"Try out for Seeker, next year Jimmy! You might as well be just as good as me!" Richard said winking and Jimmy flushed red.

They chased the Snitch for several times again. Jimmy and Jessie turned out to be most successful in catching it and when they headed back to the castle, Nicolas muttered he was more of a Keeper then a Seeker. Jessie kept mocking Nicolas because he couldn't catch the Snitch and Nicolas hurried up to the boys dorms when they reached the towers. He always had been a bad loser, Jimmy thought.  
Jessie and Lizzy left for bed as well, and were closely followed by Francis Longbottom and Donna Jones.  
Richard however, sat down by the fire.

"I have the feeling there is something you want to talk about!" he said and Jimmy flushed red.

How does he do those things? He always seems to know when there is something I want to talk about, Jimmy thought.  
"Well," he sighed. "It's just that, professor Lupin told us we'll be discussing my dad in class."

"What did you expect then?" Richard asked surprised. "That he would never be mentioned during Defence Against the Dark Arts? The man IS Defence Against the Dark Arts!"

Jimmy nodded. Richard was right. But still. Before he could talk again Richard had taken him in a little hug. When he let go he said:  
"Listen Jim, I know how it must feel for you but please try to get used to these kind of things. There are many things within this school that will remind you of your father. Don't let them spoil the fun! And now it would be wise if you went to bed!"

Jimmy nodded again, and again knew that Richard was right. He said goodnight to his cousin and went for bed but lay awake for a very long time.

* * *

**When you're done reading, please review:)**


End file.
